CAPITULO 1 HOMBRES ANTES QUE CHICOS
by Fortunatask
Summary: Mucho romanticismo en cada historia, pero como en la vida real también hay dolores que traspasan el alma, grandes esperanzas y deleitosos triunfos, logrados a base de perseverancia, tenacidad y la fuerza de corazón que caracteriza a los F4. Jun Pyo consolida su liderazgo.Ji Jeon deja todo para ir en ayuda de Woo Bin, que es atacado por una insana pasión. Ji Hoo se casa en Méjico.


PARTE 1 HOMBRES ANTES QUE CHICOS

Habían transcurrido diecinueve años de inmensa felicidad, y Jun Pyo que se sentía dichoso, hasta el remordimiento, por momentos no se creía merecedor de tanta ventura y temía con mucha angustia que algo inesperado pudiera suceder que la opacara. Por ese motivo cuidaba mucho de Jan Di y de sus tres hijos. El mayor, que llevaba su nombre, era idéntico a él en todo, la niña Je Kyun, tierna y dulce como la madre, aunque si veía que sus derechos eran vulnerados exigía, no de muy de buena manera, un respeto irrestricto a su persona; y el último: Lee Woo, era una amalgama de ambos, se enternecía antes circunstancias humanas como Jan Di, pero adoptaba posturas dignas a su apellido cuando se trataba de poner en alto el prestigio de la familia.

Jun Pyo observaba amorosamente a sus hijos, que solo se llevaban once y dieciocho meses de diferencia, sonrió con mucha ternura al recordar la carita que ponía Jan Di cada vez que resultaba embarazada. Volvió a recrear sus ojos en ellos y el amor paternal que invadió todo su ser, ensanchó su corazón; porque eran el fruto de su único y verdadero amor, sintiéndose pleno, agradeció a Dios por amarle tanto. Aunque, él ya era una persona adulta, no dejaba de maravillarse ante el hecho que dos personas, al fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo; en su máxima expresión de amor, dieran origen a otras que traían genes de ambos, este milagro le fortalecía y hacía inquebrantable el amor que los unía, nada era más importante que esta maravillosa realidad, sólo quedaba formarlos y guiarlos para que vayan por el camino correcto. Observarlos hermosos, saludables, y contentos, le llenó de enorme satisfacción, sonrió feliz; Nunca, jamás se sintió tan importante, ni siquiera cuando asumió la presidencia de la empresa familiar.

Satisfecho se acomodó en el sillón, cruzando sus largas piernas y levantando, como solía hacer, soberbiamente su cabeza, aspiró profundamente; porque el sentimiento de contemplación amorosa a sus hijos era tan grande y maravillosa que al ensanchar su corazón de tal manera, hacía dificultosa su respiración. En ese momento, la vio cruzar el salón, dando las últimas recomendaciones al servicio. Se veía tan linda con el cabello recogido, vestida muy elegante, pero sencilla y discretamente a la vez, al observarla volvió a sentir el mismo cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, y que si no fuera que estaban en la celebración de los dieciocho años de Jun Pyo Junior, en ese mismo momento la llevaba en sus brazos a la habitación para amarla una y otra vez, lo mismo que había hecho en esos diecinueve años que tuvieron la dicha de compartir. -¡Dios mío, cómo amo a esta mujer!- se dijo, iluminándose su rostro de placer.

Jan Di, a pesar de ser la esposa del hombre más importante del país siguió siendo la misma. Delicadamente había rehusado la intromisión de su suegra, aceptando sólo algunos consejos que consideraba de mucha utilidad, y aunque contaba siempre con el respaldo de Jun Pyo, trataba en lo máximo de evitar fricciones entre ellos, reconociendo que como madre de su esposo, merecía consideración y respeto, por eso no le guardaba ningún rencor. Al pasar cerca de Jun Pyo, y pese a estar de espaldas, sintió su penetrante mirada, parecía que sus corazones estaban conectados de tal manera que respiraran al mismo compás y eran alimentados por el mismo sistema, por eso instintivamente volteó y le regaló una tierna y amorosa sonrisa, pero al ver la intensidad de su mirada, esa mirada que sólo ella conocía tan bien, llena de pasión incontenible, bajó su rostro pudoroso y sonrosado, como si temiera que se dieran cuenta lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo Jun Pyo por ella, y él muy satisfecho, sonrió al comprobar que seguía siendo la misma. Y como si pudiera escucharlo, -¡nunca cambies, mi amor!-, suplicó.

Felizmente en ese momento empezaron a llegar los invitados, Jun Pyo se situó al lado de su esposa, se veía como siempre alto, guapo, y con ese porte natural de arrogancia; saludaron y dieron la bienvenida a todos los invitados conforme iban llegando. Con profunda satisfacción vieron llegar a los amigos de toda la vida, los F4: Ji Jeon con su esposa Ga Eul y su bonita hija Hae-In; a Ji Hoo y a Woo Bin. Era una fecha muy importante que volvía a reunirlos, ellos dejando todas sus ocupaciones estaban como siempre al lado de su líder, y muy entusiasmados se fundieron en un cariñoso y emotivo abrazo; Jan Di y Ga Eul reían gozosas de volver a encontrarse, tenían mucho de qué hablar y se dirigieron a la mesa principal, preparada para ellos.

Muy cerca de ellos, en una mesa de no menor importancia estaba sentados Jun Pyo Junior, Je Kyun, y Lee-Woo, junto a ellos estaban amigos más íntimos de Jun Pyo Junior y a esa mesa también se sumó Hae-In, quién se sentó al lado de Je Kiun, luego de saludarse jovialmente procedieron a conversar sobre intereses propios de su edad, Jun Pyo Junior las observaba con desdén, subestimando la importancia de su conversación. Hae-In en todo momento quería llamar su atención, pero él tal como era su padre en esa edad, levantaba la cabeza, como un pavo real, y la ignoraba, en seguida se dirigía a sus amigos expresando opiniones sobre temas de actualidad que muchas veces parecía no haberse informado bien y no quedaban muy claros, pero como provenía del heredero del grupo Shyn Hwa eran aceptados sin cuestionamiento alguno; aunque quedaran un poco confundidos.

He Kyun, fijando sus ojos en los de su hermano, solapadamente le hizo un gesto de burla con su boca, como solía hacer su madre de joven, y preocupada por lo confuso de la exposición, intervenía, ilustrándoles en forma muy clara y sencilla sobre el asunto, tratando de no opacar al heredero, pero sentía que debía castigarlo por el desdén con que trataba a Hae- In. Todos la escuchaban admirados, algunos tímidamente formulaban algunas preguntas, a las cuales contestaba con parquedad, para no herir la susceptibilidad d dando por finalizado el tema regalándoles una hermosa sonrisa finalizaba:

-En otra oportunidad Jun Pyo contestará a sus inquietudes, ya que fue él, quien me ilustró sobre lo que acabo de explicarles-, retirándose con Hae-In en dirección al tocador. Jun Pyo, la miró un poco confundido, pero levanta la cabeza, muy satisfecho, creyendo todo lo que acababa de decir su hermana, y suspira aliviado, porque sinceramente empezaba a preocuparlo como Je kyun estaba siendo el centro de atención en la fiesta celebrada en su honor, pero felizmente, según él, como hermana menor se dio cuenta de su error y lo había corregido a tiempo.

Je Kyun, era muy bella e inteligente y a esa inteligencia se le sumaba la agudeza intuitiva que poseía, no le hacía mucha gracia la sociedad machista que caracterizaba a su país, que restaba importancia a las mujeres, muy a pesar que eran gobernados por una; que sin duda eran tan o más inteligentes que los hombres, esto no significaba que no estaba de acuerdo que con el tiempo Jun Pyo Junior asumiera la presidencia, porque le amaba entrañablemente, y reconocía que poseía el prototipo de presidente, además sabía perfectamente que era muy inteligente, aunque muchas veces el solo hecho de este conocimiento lo hacía insoportablemente ególatra, y anulaba su sentido común haciéndolo actuar irreflexivamente, además siempre que tenía que aprender algo importante , lo hacía a groso modo, tenía la idea que era humillante dedicar mucho tiempo a una materia, porque él no era como cualquier mortal, y que una simple leída era suficiente, para tener dominio sobre ella, por eso muchas veces quedaba enredado en sus elocuciones dando traspiés ya que no tenía un completo dominio del asunto que trataba. - Ojalá madurara - pensó.

Je Kyun, jamás olvidaba que a pesar de su carácter un poco retraído y soberbio por los continuos engreimientos que le daba la abuela Kan, tratándolo siempre como un heredero, y repitiéndole continuamente que no había en Corea mujer digna de él; siempre fue muy tierno con ella, a pesar que la diferencia de edades era mínima, siempre dispuesto para protegerla. Cerró los ojos y se remontó al pasado recordando aquel día que corría con su muñeca y se cruzó con él, haciéndola caer, ella irrumpió en un llanto incontrolable, él no cesaba de pedirle perdón abrazándola de tal manera que derramó sus lágrimas, sobre su rostro humedecido. Cuando llegó la abuela y las empleadas, no hubo razón, ni fuerza que le separara de ella, y la cuidó toda la noche, durmiendo a su lado.

Jun Pyo, su padre, había rogado a Jan Di que la acompañara a un viaje de negocios, y aunque en un principio se negó, porque siempre fue una madre amorosa y protectora, terminó aceptando, con la condición de llamar a su mamá para que los cuidara, sabía que su esposo quería que descansara y también disfrutar de su compañía ya que frecuentemente le repetía que los días se tornaban intolerables sin ella. Él había prometido portarse bien y cuidar de sus hermanos, ahora, -¿Qué cuenta daría?-

Hae-In, la miraba, sin comprender ese ensimismamiento, que iluminaba de ternura su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-, le preguntó-, Jek respondió con un suspiro:

\- Pensaba en ¡lo maravilloso que es mi hermano Jun Pyo…!-, iba a continuar, pero en esos precisos instantes el maestro de ceremonias anunció el inicio de la fiesta en su honor, e inmediatamente se dirigieron al salón.

Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Jun Pyo ya estaba en el proscenio de honor junto al homenajeado. Je Kyun observó con reverente amor a su padre y hermano, sino fuera que su padre se veía apenas un poco mayor, parecerían dos gotas de agua, a su lado rompiendo el protocolo estaba Jan Di, quién miraba con desbordante amor a sus dos hombres, tremendamente guapos sintiéndose muy feliz y orgullosa de ellos. Jun Pyo presentó a su hijo, haciendo una breve descripción de sus cualidades y conocimientos, anunciando a la vez que muy pronto estaría viajando a Estados Unidos para seguir estudios de administración y derecho internacional en una prestigiosa universidad, para prepararse y asumir la presidencia de las Empresas Shin Hwa, luego de un estruendoso aplauso, Jun Pyo Junior se dirigió al pastel y apagó las velas, y agradeció con una venia.

En seguida el maestro de ceremonias anunció, la apertura del baile mencionando el nombre de Je Kyun como acompañante, pero ésta cogió la mano a Hae-In y la condujo al lado de JJ, quién disimulando su contrariedad la recibió respetuosamente con una venia y cogiéndola suavemente la mano empezó a bailar, sabía perfectamente que nunca le perdonarían un solo gesto de desaire a la princesa del tío Ji Jeon, dado al inmenso cariño que existía entre los F4, además él era un caballero y no olvidaba que de niños, siempre eran muy unidos y disfrutaban sus juegos. Jan Di y Ga Eul los miraban enternecidas y con una sonrisita cómplice, luego que hubo terminado acompañó a Hae-In a la mesa y agradeciendo con una venia se retiró.

En seguida se acercó a su madre y la animó a que bailase con él, ella aceptó gustosa, y mientras bailaban se sonreían con amor. Solamente delante de Jan Di, JJ se sentía un hijo como cualquier otro, porque ella siempre le bajaba de su nube, haciéndole recordar su origen:

-Si tú desprecias a las personas que no poseen nombre o fortuna, me desprecias a mí"- decía. Jun Pyo al escucharla dirigirse de esta manera a J.J, aunque no le agradaba la manera como le reprendía, por tratarse del primogénito, nunca la desautorizó, solo atinaba a decir:

\- ¡Escucha a tu madre Jun Pyo!-.

Y él únicamente delante de ella se desprendía de la aureola de heredero, la amaba con un inmenso amor, como su padre les había enseñado a amarla y respetarla, él siempre admiraba el amor que se profesaban. En esas cavilaciones, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, al voltear su rostro, sonrió al ver que era su padre, que venía a reclamar su derecho de bailar con su esposa, Jan Di le sonrió cautivadoramente, e inmediatamente se abrazó a él, bailaron muy pegaditos, no era necesario las palabras, sus mirada eran muy elocuentes, pues gritaban que se amaban, que no concebían la vida separados, que habían nacido para amarse y así lo harían hasta que Dios lo determine, pero quien quería pensar en eso, en un día tan especial para ellos y sonriéndose con labios y miradas disfrutaron la música.

Al dirigirse JJ a su grupo, vio a su abuela, quien acompañada por el secretario, le sonrió cálidamente desde su mesa, en seguida se acercó a ella y la sacó a bailar, ella agradeció la distinción y orgullosa se prendió de su brazo y bailó cadenciosamente y con mucha clase, sus padres al verlos le sonrieron como muestra de reconocimiento a esta atención con ella, luego hizo lo mismo con su abuela materna, quién casi se desmaya de la emoción.

Todos se divertían mucho, mucho más los jóvenes cuando empezaron a tocar música moderna, Jun Pyo Junior orgulloso sonreía feliz, al ver que todas las chicas querían bailar con él, pero se daba tiempo para hacerlo con Hae-In, quién lucía radiante. Lee Woo, también se divertía a rabiar, como él no era el heredero escogía con quien bailar, pero se entendía mucho en el baile con su hermana He Kyun, ya que frecuentemente en los momentos de ocio lo hacían en casa, pero a quien no dudaba en abandonar en medio baile, si veía a Hae-In sentada sin bailar, le gustaba enormemente, aunque sabía perfectamente, que era muy pequeño y a ella le gustaba Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoon bailaba muy acaramelado con Ga Eul, mientras que Woo Bin no había perdido su carisma y era asediado por las chicas y no dejaba de bailar, era muy buen bailarín. En cambio Ji Hoo, bebía lentamente unos sorbos de whisky y sonreía tristemente a sus amigos. Jamás consiguió olvidar a Jan Di o simplemente no se propuso hacerlo, porque ese sentimiento lo ayudaba a vivir, pues siempre que recordaba aquellos momentos compartidos, le invadía una tibieza en el corazón que le elevaba su espíritu y llenaba su soledad, sin embargo le alegraba verla feliz ya que Jun Pyo la adoraba y se desvivía de amor por ella.

Sinceramente amaba a Jun Pyo como un hermano, además nunca olvidaba que le había salvado la vida y verlos tan contentos disfrutando su amor, le bastaba para serlo también, pero había momentos, cuando Jan Di conversaba con Ga Eul, riendo como cuando eran adolescentes, atraído por un fuerte magnetismo, la miraba con ensoñación debajo de los lentes, acelerando los latidos de su corazón.

En ese momento su razón lo alertó no podía seguir permitiéndose estos impulsos que podrían abrir viejas heridas, poniendo en riesgo su matrimonio y las buenas relaciones entre los F4, y decidió verla como una hermana, respiró hondo, se dirigió a Je Kyun y la sacó a bailar una hermosa melodía juvenil, dada a su susceptibilidad a la música y la destreza de ella se entendieron muy bien, creando una elegante coreografía, que al finalizar fue aplaudido por todos los presentes, ante la asombrada mirada de los F4, quienes los aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo. Luego sacó a bailar a Ga Eul, quien dirigió una mirada de consulta a su esposo, Ji Jeon- asintió con un gesto, sonriendo tiernamente ante su recato, ella, que no necesitaba permiso para bailar con un F4, porque allí todos eran hermanos. Al terminar se acercó a Jun Pyo, quien tenía rodeada por los hombros a Jan Di y muy seguro preguntó:

Y ahora ¿puedo bailar con mi hermana Jan Di?_ Jun Pyo, por un instante, puso resistencia y la abrazó fuerte como reteniéndola, pero al ver el rostro sincero al pronunciar la palabra "hermana", la soltó y suavemente la condujo hacia él, ante la mirada atónita de Ji Jeon y Woo Bin, quienes luego los aplaudieron muy complacidos. Jun Pyo, se quedó mirándolos mientras se alejaban y observó la mirada y sonrisa de cariño que le prodigaba a Ji Hoo, y se dio cuenta que nada tenía que ver con aquella que le iluminaba su vida, pues era una sonrisa llena de amor de tal manera que hacía brillar sus ojos, y labios, e irradiando todo su rostro y opacando todo a su alrededor y que lo hacía sentirse dueño del mundo.

Pero no quería que nadie viese la desazón en que se sumergía, cuando no estaba a su lado y mucho más de verla en brazos de otro, por quién alguna vez surgió un sentimiento de gratitud que se confundió con amor, porque fue Ji Hoo, quien siempre estuvo presente cuando más necesitaba ayuda y protección, mientras que él la hostilizaba, sin motivo alguno. Todos sabían lo débil que era ante el "síndrome de abstinencia Jan Di", no quería que se dieran cuenta que seguía siendo el mismo a esta altura de su vida, e inmediatamente sacó a bailar a Ga Eul, jalándola sin darle tiempo a pedirle permiso a Ji Jeon-. Con el tiempo había pulido su destreza en el baile y trató de disfrutarlo, creyendo en ese momento más que nunca en su señorita lavandera, sonrió al darse cuenta como la mencionaba y volvió a sonreír feliz.

Mientras tanto Jan Di no dejaba de pensar en Jun Pyo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, -era un tonto, ya que su amor solo le pertenecía a él-, pensaba; ya en brazos de Ji Hoo, se dio cuenta que siempre podría contar con él, porque le trasmitía un sentimiento de seguridad. Por su parte Ji Hoo, sentía que le pesaban las piernas, había perdido totalmente su destreza para el baile,-¡no fue una buena idea sacarla a bailar!-, pensó; pero trató de dominar la situación, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, Jan Di al devolverle la sonrisa, esa sonrisa tierna y pura, como hace veinte años, lo trastornó y atraído por un magnetismo incontrolable, como un sediento en el desierto, acercó temerariamente su rostro al de ella, sin importarle ya ni su propia vida por las consecuencias que tendría que pagar, oportunamente en ese instante, Jan Di que no se había percatado de la intención de Ji Hoo, le salvó preguntándole:

-¿Cómo está mi bombero?-

-¿Ah?-, contestó, observando maravillado su tierna y transparente sonrisa, sin duda seguía siendo la misma y sacudiendo su cabeza aturdido, pero aliviado que la cordura acudiera a él, haciéndole volver a la realidad comprendió tajante y dolorosamente que ella era una mujer prohibida, y tratando de ahogar ese hermoso sentimiento, preguntó, ignorando lo evidente:

-¿Eres feliz Jan Di?-, ¿Ah? replicó sorprendida, e inmediatamente contestó:

-¡Claro que soy feliz!, ¡inmensamente feliz! Tengo mis hijos y a Jun Pyo a mi lado, ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida? Tengo más de lo que merezco, -¡sinceramente estoy muy agradecida de Dios y de mis amigos Los F4!- Y ¡mucho más de una persona!-, al decir esto, lo señaló con el índice, él le sonrió muy complacido; en ese momento calló la música, la cogió bajo el codo y la condujo hacia el lado de Jun Pyo, a quien le levantó el brazo y lo colocó sobre el hombro de Jan Di y les sonrió; éste encantado la abrazó fuertemente y dio un fuerte apretón a Ji Hoo. Todos se dirigieron a su mesa, y fue Ji Hoo, quien propuso un brindis, todos aceptaron felices, y como era costumbre cada uno debía expresar un motivo, Como era de esperar el primero fue el Líder de los F4:

-¡Queridos hermanos!- , porque eso somos los F4, incluyendo a nuestras esposas, hoy ha quedado demostrado una vez más que siempre estaremos unidos, y aunque algunas veces no lo estemos físicamente, sabemos que siempre permanecemos en los corazones y mentes de los F4, prueba de ello es que todos han dejado sus negocios para acompañarme en este día muy importante para mí.- Sé que has pospuesto una gira muy importante por Europa, Ji Jeon-, ¡te lo agradezco hermano! - Woo Bin, intempestivamente regresaste de Colombia, abandonando los negocios de tu padre, ¡también te lo agradezco!-

-Y tu Ji Hoo, has abandonado a tus pacientes para venir acompañarnos, sé cuan importantes son ellos para ti, en verdad estoy muy conmovido ante tanta amabilidad e incondicional cariño-, emocionados vieron llenarse los ojos de lágrimas de Jun Pyo. Jan Di y Ga Eul, no pudieron evitar, también que sus ojos se humedecieran, eran muy sensibles.

En seguida Ji Jeon, levantó su copa y expresó:

-Nada tienes que agradecer Jun Pyo, estamos aquí por lo mismo que has manifestado ¡somos hermanos!, tu hijo es como nuestro, y jamás nos perderíamos disfrutar estos momentos que también son nuestros y que dan mucha alegría a nuestras vidas. Si bien es cierto no nos une la sangre, pero estamos unidos por la vida, por los años que estuvimos juntos, por circunstancias buenas y adversas que tuvimos que vivir, por las luchas que tuvimos que ganar, por nuestros errores que la vida nos hizo pagar y que nos fortaleció en gran manera, pero si algún día tengamos que sufrir nuevamente, allí estarán los F4, para alentarnos, ¡como antes, y como siempre!-, concluyó. Al dirigir todos, la mirada sobre Woo Bin, éste exclamó:

-¡De veras que estoy muy conmovido!- El sentimiento que une a los F4, es simplemente una razón para conmoverse y sentirse feliz. Yo particularmente, quiero reiterar mi gratitud por haberme acogido en este grupo maravilloso que me hizo sentir un ser humano amado y respetado, dada nuestra situación de abandono y soledad en que vivimos en nuestra infancia, por motivo de las múltiples ocupaciones de nuestros padres, preocupados en amasar inmensa fortunas que a lo largo de la vida, no es la felicidad. Si no los hubiese conocido hoy sería un tipo rudo y sin corazón, pero gracias a ustedes diferencio lo bueno de lo malo y muchas veces me siento asqueado de los negocios de mi familia- Se le apagó la voz y dejó caer libremente sus lágrimas, al instante ya estaba Ji Jeon a su lado para consolarlo.

No muy lejos de ellos, manteniendo un perfil bajo estaba Kan, escuchando todas sus apreciaciones de la vida: y sin poderlo evitar, sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro; recordando con remordimiento cuando se oponía a esta amistad, creyendo que el heredero no necesitaba la amistad de los F4, que nadie era digno de ella. Pero -¡cuánta verdad había en las palabras de estos muchachos!- El secretario la observaba prudentemente en silencio, le agradaba mucho, el sentimiento humano que seguía desarrollándose en ella, gracias a la integración de Jan Di en la vida de Jun Pyo.

Ella le sonrió, bebió un sorbo de whisky, tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas y continuó escuchando. Ya Woo Bin se había calmado y todos pusieron atención a lo que diría Ji Hoo, él sonrió, con esa sonrisa cautivadora que conmovía el corazón, porque para los F4, él siempre fue muy especial, por el dolor de la pérdida fatal de sus padres en su infancia y por el aislamiento de la realidad que se sumergió ante su insoportable dolor. Luego de dirigirles una mirada panorámica, les volvió a sonreír, tratando de darle forma a su pronunciamiento, ya que las sentidas elocuciones de sus antecesores le habían impactado.

-Bueno- empezó, - aunque fue mía la idea de este brindis, ¡no sé qué decir!, todos rieron con él, luego adquiriendo su acostumbrado aplomo continuó:

-Creo que si no formara parte de los F4, mi existencia no sería la que es hoy, sinceramente les digo, que he aprendido mucho de ustedes y me he fortalecido en ustedes, porque siempre he sentido su afecto y preocupación por mí, también quiero decirles que me inspiran una profunda admiración y respeto, porque su amistad no solo me complace sino que da seguridad, por eso espero que nunca duden en llamarme cuando me necesiten, nada, ni nadie será más importante para mí, que mis amigos los F4-

\- Pero creo que es pertinente en esta oportunidad recordar también a dos personas que fueron muy importantes para mí: Seo Jun, que me sacó de mi aislamiento y me integró al mundo de los vivos, pido muchas bendiciones para ella y le deseo muchas felicidades, porque lo merece. Con mucho respeto a nuestro hermano Jun Pyo, también deseo agradecer a Jan Di-, ella bajó la mirada y sonrió cohibida.

Nadie ignora lo que ella significa para mí-, continuó -porqué, si Seo Jun me integró a la vida, Jan Di puso vida a mi vida, haciéndome sentir un ser humano, ayudándome a cicatrizar viejas heridas de rencor por mi soledad, enseñándome con el ejemplo de su propia vida.

-Siempre me admiró ver, cómo en su fragilidad, ante el infortunio y la adversidad, luchar constantemente para salir adelante, con la sonrisa, siempre a flor de labios, sin odio ni rencor a nadie, dispuesta a sacrificarse por sus amigos y ayudar al menos favorecido, con su tiempo o con lo poco o casi nada que poseía. -¡Eres un caso, Jand Di!-, ¡Gracias! Porque tú lograste que pudiera gozar del calor de un hogar, al conseguir que me reencontrara con mi abuelo y disfrutar buenos años con él, si no hubiese sido así, cuánto me atormentarían los remordimientos, ahora que ya no está. Jan Di sonrió y agradeció con una venia. A Jun Pyo no le causó mucha gracia que dirigiera algunas palabras sobre ella, aunque fueran de reconocimiento, pero agradeció con una inclinación y abrazó fuertemente a su esposa. Ji Hoo, prosiguió:

-Honestamente he aprendido cosas grandes de su sencillez, por eso me hace feliz que ella haya elegido al mejor, ¡a Jun Pyo! Y saber también que son muy felices-

Jun Pyo sonrió satisfecho, miró a Jan Di y estampó un suave beso en sus cabellos, ella sonriente bajó sus ojos un poco avergonzada por eso quiero que brindemos, por Jun Pyo, Jan Di y los F4. ¡Qué sean por siempre muy felices! ¡Salud!-, -¡Salud!- repitieron al unísono, luego que hubieron bebido, Ji Hoo, adquiriendo un tono más formal dijo:

-Quiero darles una noticia este lunes voy a viajar a Méjico a un congreso sobre "Enfermedades tropicales", por ese motivo quiero invitarles a mi casa para una cena de despedida, este domingo-

– ¡Claro allí estaremos!- contestaron. En eso vieron que Kan se retiraba, silenciosamente, seguida del secretario, todos se pusieron de pie y la saludaron respetuosamente con una venia, ella sonrió tenuemente.

La fiesta transcurrió tal como se lo había planeado con mucha algarabía, todos se veían muy contentos, en un momento los F4 se miraron y como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente salieron a bailar creando una hermosa coreografía, no habían olvidado sus habilidades para el baile y poseían un envidiable físico. Todos los jóvenes admiraron sus destrezas y muy entusiasmados aplaudían, mientras que Jan Di y Ga Eul los observaban riendo muy divertidas.

Pero Ji Jeon que conocía muy bien a Woo Bin, lo sintió muy extraño con la sonrisa forzada, como si quisiera ocultar algo, que lo dañaba terriblemente, lo observó detenidamente y percibió en él una tristeza insondable, que en momentos lo sumergía en un estado de fatal retraimiento que indicaba que aunque físicamente estaba con ellos, su mente solo él sabía dónde. Por más esfuerzos que hacía no podía ocultar su angustia, además se veía muy delgado.

Antes de retirarse a sus respectivas casas le sugirió para encontrarse en otra oportunidad y conversar, él disimulando su contrariedad, aceptó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para sonreír y tratando de disimular el real estado de ánimo en que se encontraba, no quería involucrarlos en sus problemas que eran muy suyos y sinceramente no se sentiría bien en manifestarlos.

Por varios días Woo Bin no se comunicó con ellos, esto aumentó la preocupación de Ji Jeon, quien se vio obligado a insistirle para encontrarse y charlar, él se negó aduciendo que estaba muy ocupado. No había dudas estaba evitándole, no quedó más de ir a buscarle a su casa. Cuando estuvieron en el café que acostumbraban frecuentar le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te va por Colombia, Woo Bin?, ¿Existe alguien que ha llamado tu atención?, sé que allí hay ¡mujeres muy hermosas!-

Woo Bin, sonrió tenuemente al recordarla, tratando de ocultar el torrente de pasión que corría por sus venas y afligía a su alma con tan solo evocarla. Sin duda, lo suyo era una pasión enfermiza, que le aquejaba, porque le había arrebatado su tranquilidad y no veía en esa relación ninguna esperanza que prosperara, además conociendo que ellos fueron siempre hombres de honor, le avergonzaba en exceso confiarle que estaba involucrado con una mujer de esa condición y fingiendo serenidad, muy sonriente contestó:

-¡Eso es verdad, son endiabladamente hermosas y muy seductoras!, y ¿Cómo te va a ti?-, cambió de conversación, sé que frecuentemente viajas por tus exhibiciones con los alfareros más destacados del mundo!-

-¡Sí!, me está yendo muy bien, ya que cuento con el apoyo de Ga Eul y de mi hija, que también gustan de la cerámica, ¡Estoy en mi mejor momento!-

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti Ji Jeon!-, luego prosiguieron una conversación que, sin mucha importancia, y éste aunque no muy convencido, no insistió más, aunque antes de despedirse volvió a preguntarle:

-De verdad Woo Bin, ¿Estás bien?-, él muy sonriente contestó:

-¿Debería estar mal?, ¿Por qué?- Y rió muy divertido, contagiados por la broma se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, prometiendo volver a encontrarse antes de su regreso a Colombia. Pero Ji Jeon no quedó muy tranquilo, le conocía muy bien y sabía perfectamente que algo malo le estaba pasando, lo que más le preocupaba era que no le confiara sus problemas ya que siempre fueron muy unidos. Esto solo significaba que la situación era sumamente grave.


End file.
